


Gems, Animorphs, and Two Alien Invasions

by Grumpy_Potato



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amethyst is a horrible influence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Garnet makes a good counselor, My children deserved better, Pearl is bird mom to a whole flock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Potato/pseuds/Grumpy_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven discovers an unfortunate secret about Connie and other stuff, the gems are dismayed to find another war on their hands, and the Animorphs gain some much needed allies.</p><p>Edit: I decided this is going to be a series of oneshots rather than a complete multichapter fic, as my thoughts on this au are too jumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gems, Animorphs, and Two Alien Invasions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I haven't updated. Or done anything in awhile. Stuff's been bad, and I've been trying so hard to figure out why I couldn't seem to figure out the next chapter. And the thing is, I've been thinking so hard that I poked a bunch of holes in the first chapter and now I hate it. So what I'm gonna do, is redo the whole damn thing. As soon as I finish, I'm gonna delete this work and post the better version. I'm sorry if I made you look forward to this and disappointed you, I wanted so badly to make this good that I didn't make anything.

The very minute they formed they knew something was very, very wrong. There was a presence, a weight unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. It lessened and so did their control, their autonomy. They weren't in control of their own limbs. What was going on? Connie knew, they could feel it, but Connie was also terrified, so Steven was too, and very confused. He wanted out. Connie was resigning herself to it again, and Steven didn’t know what it was, but all he could think was no, no, no, NO-

They came apart, the weight gone from his mind as he laid in the sand, crying.

“C-Connie?” He whimpered. She was silent. There was an uncomfortable stiffness about her, one more suited to a military general rather than a young girl. He rose to his feet.

“Connie we need to go to the gems. They-they’ll know what happened,” he pleaded. She laughed; so hollow that Steven was forcibly reminded of the imitation Connie in his mother’s room.

“Nothing happened,” the voice said. It’s wasn’t Connie’s, Connie had never ever sounded so harsh, so alien. But it still sounded familiar somehow. Steven flinched back in shock.

“That wasn’t nothing! I felt that too! Something was controlling us Connie and you-you didn’t even react to it! You knew what it was!”

“Well you’ve never fused before, so maybe that’s what it’s always like,” She barked. Steven’s face hardened.

“I know that’s not what fusion’s like!”

“Fine then, we won’t fuse again. There, no harm done, and we can put this behind us.” Connie huffed, turning away. Steven stared at her incredulously.

“What? Connie just tell me what’s wrong! Why are you acting this way? It isn’t like you!” He cried, stepping closer. Connie snorted bitterly.

“I’m just like me. You’re the one getting worked up for no reason.”

“Why doesn’t it bother you? Connie, something else was making us move! We couldn’t even blink!” Connie glared at him, but did not otherwise respond. Steven glared back, eyes narrowing. This was getting him nowhere. He hadn’t imagined that, he knew it, but why didn’t she want to fix what had happened? Unless…

“Connie, when we fused… are you like that, all the time?” She stiffened.

Steven gasped.

She hissed an answer through gritted teeth. “Steven that’s ridiculous. What on Earth gave you that idea?”

Steven shook, eyes wide and skin pale. He didn’t know what to think. “Connie, I don’t know what’s going on, but I think we really need to get you to the gems.”

“No. No, there’s no need to involve them.”

“Yes there is!” He grabbed her hand to lead her away and suddenly he was on the ground as Connie stood over him, glowering.

“Everything. Is. Fine.” She whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut and her grip trembled. She muttered, eyes darting all over the place. Steven could only hear snippets, like ‘stop’ or perhaps most disconcerting of all, ‘don’t hurt him’. Again she froze, suddenly still; a wary eye pointed at him. Steven stared up at her, actually afraid for his safety. She remained statue-still, before she shook her head, kneeling down to offer a hand.

“I’m sorry Steven! I don’t know what came over me! I hope you can forgive me,” she said pulling Steven to his feet. Gone was that harsh stiffness, replaced by Connie’s familiar demeanor. Steven frowned, mildly disturbed.

“Yeah, I forgive you. Truce?” He held his hand out. Connie grinned and took it, only to be suddenly surrounded by a large pink bubble.

“I’m sorry, but I’m taking you to the gems! I don’t understand what’s happening, but the real Connie would never act all weird and creepy like that!” She screeched at him, trembling inside the bubble, but Steven couldn't tell if it was from fear or anger. He rolled it once, Connie flipping like a log, not wanting to puke in the bubble or bash her head against it. Other than that, she went immobile and completely silent. She didn't say a word even as they struggled up the steep hill to the house. Or when Steven burst through the door, screaming for the gems.

“Steven! People are sleeping at this hour!” Pearl lectured, dish washing gloves still on.

Amethyst eyeballed the bubble from the counter.“Why is your lady friend in a bubble?” She yawned. Garnet watched without a word.

“That’s what I’m screaming for! We were dancing on the beach, and well-um. We fused but-” He said, only to be cut off by everyone shouting.

“You fused? With your friend Connie?!” Pearl blurt out.

Amethyst leaned over to whisper at her.

“Hey Pearl. Look at Garnet.” She snickered. Garnet’s face was split by an uncharacteristically large grin, hands clasped together in front of her face.

“It doesn’t matter! We fused but something was wrong! We were both there, but we couldn’t move at all! Something else was there and it wouldn’t let us! And then we unfused, but Connie was acting really weird, and she just-it was like a completely different person talking! She flipped me! ” Steven started crying again, face pale, and terrified in a way that none of the gems had ever seen before.

“Steven I think you’ve been watching too many sci-fi movies.” Connie joked, and it would have been entirely normal had Steven not flinched like someone had knocked the wind out of him. The gems were too stunned to react as Steven ducked behind Garnet’s leg.

“You know what I’m talking about! Stop playing tricks!” He yelled, emboldened by the gem’s presence.

“Ma’ams, would you please tell Steven to let me out? It’s late, and I think he’s a bit tired from playing on the beach.” Connie said. The gems were torn. On one hand, Connie acted no different than when they usually were together. On the other, Steven was looking more and more afraid by the minute, and he was not the type to trap his friend for a laugh.

“Connie, are you feeling alright?” Pearl asked, hands wrought together in worry. Connie was a bit too calm for someone who was being accused of attacking her friend. She stiffened.

Teeth gritted together, she bit out a response. “I’m fine, ma’am.”

Garnet’s face was unreadable. She wasn’t looking at Steven, though he was attached to her leg like a koala. Her lips pursed and she glanced at Connie.

“You will not leave that bubble until you tell us what’s going on. Pearl, call Connie’s parents. Ask if she can stay the night.” Pearl nodded seriously, hurrying over to the phone.

“What? G, are you serious? We’re really gonna leave her in there?” Amethyst asked. Garnet sighed.

“We don’t have a choice. It’s not like Steven to do this without reason. Clearly something happened.”

“Nothing happened Garnet! We were just playing around, and Steven got freaked out. You know how emotional he is!” Connie pleaded. Her hands twitched desperately. Garnet ignored her.

“It’s friday, so Connie’s parents are letting her stay the night. Garnet, how long do you plan on keeping her?” Pearl returned.

“It depends. At most, three days.”

Pearl and Amethyst choked.

“You can’t possibly be serious!”

“Dude, that’s way overkill! We can’t keep a kid in a bubble!”

“We aren’t going to starve, otherwise mistreat her,” Garnet explained.

Pearl relaxed, but Amethyst slumped, unsure. Steven said nothing. He just kept his eyes on Connie, waiting for something similar to what happened on the beach. He was not disappointed.

“You can’t keep me in here! My parents will be upset! You’d go through that just because Steven is confused?” She yelled.

“We’d go through that because Steven is terrified. And I want to know why,” Garnet countered. Lips tensed into a line, Connie flopped down within the bubble. Steven trembled against Garnet’s leg. The fact that he wasn’t even protesting the imprisonment of his friend…

“Steven, how about you spend the night with Greg? I’m sure he could make room in his van for you,” she recommended. Nodding violently, he rushed out the door to find his father.

Pearl stared slack-jawed at Connie. Exploding at Garnet like that, was entirely out of character.

“So who’s gonna watch her?” Amethyst piped up.

“All of us. We’ll take turns. I’ll go first, work out the rest yourselves,” Garnet ordered.

“I’m going to go check on Steven,” Pearl rushed, already halfway out the door. Amethyst hopped off the counter reluctantly.

“Tell me if you need anything Garnet.” And with that she retreated into her room. Garnet leaned against a wood beam.

“You could get out soon if you would just tell us what happened.”

She looked away pointedly. Garnet watched her, entirely silent. Connie refused to even spare her a glance.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been awhile but my life has been super hectic and stressful, and I am just a slow writer. But I'm working on it, I haven't abandoned it! I did a little editing to this chapter to try and get myself in a writing mood.


End file.
